Valla
TBA ??? ??? Residents in the Valla Known People from Valla Royalty Libra "Valla" Kubinashi - Founder and First King of Valla who founded the three nations alongside with his brothers Lord Dragoleon of Hoshido and King Chimeragan of Nohr. ??? Lightning Strike Garcubinashi - Third King of Valla; Husband of Celica; Legendary Hero King that taught Lord Harkus and Army of Darkness; former welder of the Falchion and founder of the Demacia Kingdom Nation Organization known as Free Earth Alliances. Valdek Garcia - Fourth King of Valla; Former Villain; Husband of Arete; Father of Azura and the Grandfather of Shigure. Kei Kubinashi - Fifth King of Valla who planned to reverse in time for using Time Ruler ability to bring the old ruined Valla by using it against Joe; Son of Shigure and the Grandson of Azura. ??? ??? - Seventh King of Valla who believe in the Change the Heart of Villains; Husband of Alexis; Former Attribute memebr of the Kaijudo Kairos Dragons; Former hero of Hoshido and Nohr; Inactive member of the Mythic Knights Rangers and Beast Morphers Rangers; Stand against Villain Killing, Flase DNA and Terrorism of the World. ??? ??? Arete Kubinashi Garcia - Third Queen of Valla; Wife of Valdek; Mother of Azura and Grandmother of Shigure. ??? ??? ??? Azura Garcia - First Princess of Valla; Valdek and Arete's daughter; Garon's stepdaughter and Mother of Shigure. ??? Jalexis Rhodes Kubinashi - First Prince of Valla and Son of Joe and Alexis who wants to become a hero like his father and defeat his lowlife rival from Hoshido for his father's downfall after the event. Jaune Kubinashi - Second Prince of Valla and Son of Joe and Alexis. White Kubinashi - Third Prince of Valla; Son of Joe and Alexis who is motorized in battle and fight against evil. Red Kubinashi - Fourth Prince of Valla; Son of Joe and Alexis who is ready and pumped for any battle to overcome the influence of the corruption. Yellow Kubinashi - Joyful Fifth Prince of Valla and Son of Joe and Alexis that filled with happiness for nature instead of others. Green Kubinashi - Shy Sixth Prince of Valla and Son of Joe and Alexis that cares and such polite Valla Prince who eagerly understand everyone stories and past life they went through. Ace Rhodes Kubinashi - Seventh Prince of Valla and Son of Joe and Alexis who lost his buddy rare card was stolen by a unknown villain and met Ragito but become buddies afterwards. Blue Kubinashi - Slothful Eighth Prince of Valla and Son of Joe and Alexis that usually sleeps like a sleepy animal which causes everyone to wake him up such as sensitive and angry way; He is Valla's technical analysis computer master hacker. ??? ??? Pyrrha Kubinashi - Second Princess of Valla and Daughter of Joe and Alexis that who is a master combatant skilled with her Transformed Javilan/Gun and Shield in battle She overpower. Aqua Kubinashi - Third Princess of Valla and Daughter of Joe and Alexis that don't like violence or not part of the violation at all between kingdoms. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Affiliate Valla Subdirectories ??? ??? ??? Team Overarc ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Retainers Gallery Portrait arete fe14.png Tumblr oqeeyqTEHL1vtmm4lo2 250-1.png Green Bomberman R.png Pink Bomberman R.png Yellow Bomberman R.png WhiteBomber Vector01.png Red Bomberman R.png Blue Bomberman R.png Black Bomberman R.png AquaBomberman R.png Portrait azura fe14.png Librax.png 66794112 th.jpg Profile.png Category:Nations Category:Locations Category:Demacian Nation States Category:Republic Demacian States Category:Nation Factions Category:Big Three Nations Category:Nura Clans Members Category:Demacian Kingdoms Nation Category:Allied Nations